Literatura Fantástica
by Aori Miyazaki
Summary: La literatura fantástica no parece ser el fuerte de cierto grupo de tercer año de Seishun Gakuen.


Waaahh, hacía demasiado tiempo que no subía algo en lo extrañaba xD jeje! Ojalá les guste esta crackeada que me mandé .w. Sí, por ahora tengo poquito, pero tendrá más capítulos, así que no se preocupen, nyu! (¿? Como si los preocupara XDDD)

**Importante:** Fanfiction DESTROZA mis fics, y les borra comas, y todavía no entiendo por qué. Yo tengo una gramática casi perfecta, así que si ven algo que está mal, no es mi culpa.

Así que, díganme si les gusta, y la señorita aquí escribe. Wi!

**Sumario: **La literatura fantástica no parece ser el fuerte de cierto grupo de tercer año de Seishun Gakuen.

**Personaje(s): **OFC (original female character, o sea, un personaje femenino creado por mí, pero no, NO ES UNA MARY-SUE) y Kikumaru Eiji (no en pareja. No. Ew.)

**Género: **Comedia, crack, nada-que-ver-con-nada, etc.

**Autora: **Aori

**- Literatura Fantástica -**

No hubo y no habrá jamás una retribución lo suficientemente justa para el odiado y a la vez muy querido cargo de la docencia en escuelas secundarias. No importa cómo se viera, simplemente no valía la pena deteriorarse así por una manga de mocosos que de todas formas iban a hacer lo que quisieran. O eso pensaba Iori Aiko mientras ojeaba con asco los ensayos de literatura.

"Ni modo", pensó como quien no quiere la cosa, y volvió a echarles una mirada a los escritos antes de suspirar. Profunda, lentamente _suspirar_. Y alzó la primera página para que estuviera en su campo visual.

Apenas podía distinguir el "i" del "a" (**1)** con facilidad. Se puso los anteojos entonces, refunfuñando cosas sobre su edad, el trabajo y el estrés por lo bajo.

Ah… listo… por fin podía ver. Uia¿así que decía Kikumaru, ahí? _Diablos_, qué mal estaba, había leído algo íntegramente diferente. Desastre. Un completo desastre estás hecha, Aiko.

Kikumaru _Eiji_, entonces. Okay, la letra del joven no ayudaba, pero ignoremos eso.

_"Escribir el desarrollo de esta historia. Hacer uso de todos los recursos vistos hasta el momento siempre y cuando sea posible y coherente utilizarlos."_, bueno, esa era su consigna. Un gran manchón de corrector líquido difuminaba el "coherente", pero la profesora ignoró esto: ella siempre había dicho que jamás pondría notas por prolijidad, porque para comenzar Aiko nunca había sido prolija.

Todas las historias comenzaban (_"La puerta azotó contra su marco detrás suyo. Manos empapadas en sudor intentaron girar la perilla, desesperadas, buscando una salida. Nada. Solo, y encerrado, y asustado."_) y terminaban (_"Un grito ensordecedor retumbó en el infinito de la oscuridad. No era el suyo. Más asustado que antes, sintió como si los ecos del previo chillido lo estuvieran siguiendo, esperando alcanzarlo. Al cerrar la puerta trasera y rodar por la tierra, acariciado por la suave luz de la luna, el grito se quedó dentro. Xxxxx" _–"Pueden poner el nombre que quieran, alumnos"– "_volvió a escucharlo de nuevo una sola vez, pero nunca más._") igual. La gracia era, obvio, todo el desarrollo de la historia, en el que los chicos buscarían crear un ambiente de suspenso y fantasía con la teoría dada.

Aiko confiaba muy escépticamente en la idea de que alguno pudiera cumplir con la consigna, pero, bueno. Manos a la obra. A ver qué hiciste, Kikumaru-kun.

-.-

"La puerta azotó contra su marco detrás suyo. Manos empapadas en sudor intentaron girar la perilla, desesperadas, buscando una salida. Nada. Solo, y encerrado, y asustado.

"De repente¡nya! Un cuervito cruzó volando la sala. Shoichi no podía creer sus ojos¿un cuervo, de todos los animales¡Era augurio de muerte, qué miedo!" – ¿era necesaria la ondita?

"Shoichi corrió, corrió y corrió. Hizo una vuelta mortal y siguió corriendo. Podría haberse lastimado, pero como siempre desde pequeño había sido muy atlético no se lastimó. Los cuervos seguían detrás suyo, buscando un pedazo del pobre Shoichi. Parecían hambrientos¿¡qué acaso nadie los alimentaba!? Shoichi de seguro le reportaría esto al centro de protección de animales, pero, por ahora, lo más importante era esquivar a los cuervitos como pudiese.

"Se encerró en un cuarto, y los pobres cuervitos se golpearon contra la puerta. Les debe de haber dolido. Shichi" –Aiko agregó el simbolito que le faltaba al nombre, sonriéndose irónicamente por el error de distracción y por el hecho de que este era un poroto comparado a los otros errores– "no tenía tiempo para recapacitar esto, sin embargo. Se sentó sobre el suelo" –¿¡Dónde más!?– "e intentó pensar.

"Minutos después Shoichi llegó a una conclusión¡debía pedirle perdón a los cuervos! Claro que estaban enojados con él, si entró a su casa sin su permiso. Sí, esta idea era muy extravagante, pero, viendo el tipo de casa en el que estaban, de seguro pasaba algo raro, así que no hubiera sido extraño que los cuervos le entendieran." –Te pedí un cuento fantástico, no una fábula, Kikumaru– "Con esta idea, salió de rodillas pidiendo perdón por sus impensados actos.

"Claro que esto no funcionó: Shoichi no estaba en un cuento de hadas. Los cuervitos volvieron a lanzarse hacia él, graznando, –¡Nya, nya!–, y Shoichi aceleró el paso. De repente, los chilliditos de los señores cuervos **2** se volvieron gritos… gritos de personas. Siguiéndolo. Casi atrapándolo. ¡Corre, Shoichi, corre¡TÚ PUEDES¡Vamos, que tú puedes!

"Un grito ensordecedor retumbó en el infinito de la oscuridad. No era el suyo. Más asustado que antes, sintió como si los ecos del previo chillido lo estuvieran siguiendo, esperando alcanzarlo. Al cerrar la puerta trasera y rodar por la tierra, acariciado por la suave luz de la luna, el grito se quedó dentro. Shoichi volvió a escucharlo de nuevo una sola vez, pero nunca más."

-.-

Aiko corrigió, con mucha pesadez pero no vacilación en su escritura:

_Revisar uso de las onomatopeyas.  
__Fallaste en crear una atmósfera oscura. Fíjate qué tipos de palabras utilizan los autores que estuvimos repasando en clase.  
__¿En qué momento dudamos de la integridad de Shoichi? Recuerda que la literatura fantástica tiene como elemento la vacilación del lector y, en un menor grado, también del personaje: "¿será verdad lo que ocurre?"  
__Además¡la próxima quiero algo más largo!  
__En general, creo que si revisas mejor la teoría y las formas de escritura vistas, podrás llegar a algo bueno. Ganbatte ne! ( non ) _**3 **

La última carita salió un poco forzada, pero, bueno… de cierta forma, el chico siempre había sido tranquilo en clase y muy cariñoso. Se la merecía. Pongamos eso entre comillas. "Merecía".

Guardó la hoja de Eiji en la pila de "ya corregí". Sólo una. Wow. Vaya que le faltaba… y de tantas divisiones más…

Corrigió un par de hojas pasables más antes de toparse con una ciertamente… peculiar.

_Alumno: Fuji Syusuke_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**1** – Lo gracioso que tiene esto es que, en hiragana, i (い) y a (あ), como verán, son _completamente_ diferentes.

**2** – No es raro que, en Japón, los niños pequeños se refieran a los animales con "-san", que es precisamente lo que está haciendo Eiji.

**3** – "Esfuérzate¿sí?", una forma típica de dar aliento.

Muchas, **muchísimas** gracias a mi Miyu-senpai por el proof-reading y demás cosillas x3


End file.
